Kala Pagi: Permainan
by Imorz
Summary: Bukankah menyenangkan mengisi dinginnya pagi dengan saling bertukar mesra?


Kala Pagi: Permainan © Imorz

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

 _Warning: typo(s), slash_

 _Summary_ : Bukankah menyenangkan mengisi dinginnya pagi dengan saling bertukar mesra?

* * *

Kelopak mata Akaashi bergerak pelan ketika alunan hawa dingin mengintip masuk mengitari lubang-lubang kecil dari ventilasi apartemen. Ia mengeratkan selimutnya dan memilih mempersempit jarak pada teman tidurnya.

Tubuhnya polos, tanpa sehelai benang. Aroma sperma mengudara tanpa batas. Akaashi merubah warna wajahnya menjadi merah jambu malu.

 _Permainan_ tadi malam, begitu mengasyikkan.

Suara kikik burung terlintas, meraih eksistensi Akaashi pada mentari seperempat. Horizon masih keabuan, awan masih keabuan. Lalu hujan pun turut turun.

Riuh anak-anak hujan berupaya memanggil Akaashi. Kedua bongkah netra indah itu pun meraih pemandangan alam dari persegi jendela. Hujan seakan membalas senyumnya.

Lenguhan pria di sampingnya mengejutkan Akaashi, ia beringsut mundur. Posisinya berubah terbaring dengan perut naik turun setelah sebelumnya memunggungi Akaashi.

Akaashi tersenyum tulus pada Bokuto Koutarou yang kian terlelap.

Memikirkan sudah berapa malam mereka lewati seperti ini. Memikirkan sudah berapa kali mereka saling berhimpun. Empat? Lima? Mungkin sekitar tujuh.

Lagi-lagi Akaashi membiarkan hawa panas merayapi permukaan wajahnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Akaashi senang saat Bokuto dapat dibuatnya _bahagia_.

Tidak ada diksi jemu bagi Akaashi jika itu perihal Bokuto Koutarou. Tutur dan tingkahnya kerap kali menggelitik tawa, pandangan matanya mampu menghipnotis dan sentuhannya mengekang Akaashi untuk selalu jatuh hati padanya.

Siapa bilang kalau Bokuto hanya terkenal di kalangan para maniak voli? Akaashi tidak akan berdusta jika ia pernah melihat dua sampai tiga siswi menyerahkan surat cinta padanya saat jaman sekolah menengah atas dulu. Baik itu secara gamblang di belakang gedung sekolah atau diam-diam menjijikan lewat loker besi per bulannya. Per bulannya.

"Keiji, sakit."

Seluruh kesadaran menampar Akaashi. Jemarinya mencubit pinggang lawannya gemas. Lamunan tadi mengontrol Akaashi bergerak pada dunia nyata.

Bokuto menutup kelopaknya kembali, menghela napas kasar, kemudian dengan jemarinya ia menyisir poni yang menutupi wajahnya ke belakang. Akaashi tentu masih memperhatikan.

"Hm, hujan? Pantas dingin sekali," Bokuto meraih selimutnya hingga dagu. Terdiam sejenak kala seseorang yang lebih muda membatu sejak ia terbangun.

"Keiji? Kenapa?"

Akaashi membiarkan detik berlalu sebentar lalu tersenyum, "Aku juga kedinginan."

"Kalau begitu sini mendekat—ah, aku lupa kita masih belum berpakaian."

"Tidak apa, Bokuto- _san_."

"Kau bangun jam berapa, Keiji?"

Akaashi turut menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada balutan selimut krem. Ia merubah posisi menghadap lawannya, "Tidak lama sebelum kau bangun. Apa cubitanku sakit?"

Bokuto terkekeh, "Seperti digigit semut. Aku salah apa, hm?"

Mereka berbincang dengan berbisik, saling melempar desis. Jarak sekilan antar wajah menjadi komplemen cengkerama pagi ini.

"Apa mungkin kau kurang puas dengan yang _malam_ tadi?" jahil Bokuto. Lantas Akaashi menghadiahi beberapa cubitan lagi untuk tersangka.

"Aku hanya kembali mengingat masa sekolah dulu. Betapa repotnya membersihkan tumpukan surat cinta tak terbalas dan bungkus coklat berceceran di sudut ruang klub."

"Tapi Konoha yang memakan semua coklat itu!"

"Tapi coklatnya ditujukan untukmu!"

"Tapi aku tidak memakannya!"

"Tapi itu untukmu!"

"Tapi aku hanya sayang padamu!"

Akaashi mengaku kalah, tidak mampu untuk menyamai argumen pasangannya. Bibirnya bergestur lucu, layaknya menggoda Bokuto.

"Hentikan itu atau ku kecup bibirmu."

"Dikecup olehmu bukanlah hal yang baru."

Iris Bokuto menyipit. Kesadarannya terbungkus sempurna dan _mood_ untuk kembali tidur sudah benar-benar sirna.

Tokyo masih dibalut hujan, agaknya betah hingga sore menjelang. Bokuto menimang-nimang untuk berangkat bekerja atau tidak, karena acara bertukar asmara dan keromantisan yang ia jalani saat ini jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Lalu ia teringat hal yang ingin ia utarakan sejak tadi malam.

"Akaashi, aku ingin kita berhenti."

Pria itu bangun dan bersandar pada sandaran kasur. Selimutnya jatuh, mempertontonkan dada dan perutnya yang elok secara eksplisit. Akaashi mengikuti.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sorot mata Bokuto seakan memenjarakan Akaashi.

"Kita sudah lama menjalin hubungan ini dan aku ingin berhenti. Mari akhiri permainan ini."

Mendadak kening Akaashi mengerut, "Bagimu, ini semua permainan?"

Bibir Bokuto mengelu. Ia hanya menuturkan apa yang sudah dicontohkan sobatnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Bu-Bukan begitu," ia menegap, "Maksudku, mari akhiri permainan ini dan memulai permainan yang baru, yang lebih kekal."

Akaashi sama sekali tidak menjawab.

"Maksudku, mari akhiri hubungan ini dan kau menikah denganku!"

"Apa Kuroo- _san_ yang mengajarimu?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Bokuto- _san_ , jangan pernah meminta saran apapun lagi dengannya."

"Dimengerti."

Selanjutnya Akaashi lebih memilih tenggelam dalam tawa. Membiarkan pria di sisinya tergagap bingung tidak keruan.

"Itu— _propose_ paling konyol yang pernah ada."

Bokuto cemberut, "Aku hanya ingin berkata puitis sekali-sekali."

Lirikan jahil Akaashi membawa pria itu untuk mengecupnya singkat.

"Jawabanmu?" desis Bokuto.

"Haruskah ku jawab? Menurutku, nama Bokuto Keiji tidak terlalu buruk."

Sembari menahan senyum yang mengembang tulus, sekali lagi yang lebih tua menuntut ciuman intim dan dewasa.

"Kau masih kedinginan?" tanyanya diambang batas kewajaran.

Dirinya seakan meleleh, Akaashi bergelayut manja pada sang dominan, "Masih."

"Perlu ku hangatkan?"

Jawaban tak perlu dilisan. Mulai dari partikel terkecil, air hujan yang beriak hingga Bokuto Koutarou sendiri sudah memegang kuncinya. Akaashi menyerahkan _seluruhnya_ pada kekasihnya.

Meski ia mengucap, "Ya, tolong." Bokuto sudah menulikan telinganya sempurna dari segala hiruk-pikuk dunia dan menyantap hidangan _sarapan_ paling istimewa.

Maka kala pagi ini, totalnya menjadi _delapan_ kali.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: Saya sedang dalam rangka kangen BokuAka kebangetan. Terima kasih sudah membaca! Silahkan apresiasi karya saya :)


End file.
